Out of the dating closet
by xxlachiechapmansgirlxx
Summary: ok this is my 1st story hope u all like wat i have got so far , let me no by review my story snd leavin u thoughs on it. sorry that chapters r short il make them longer. basically the gang find out about loganand quinns secret realationship


**Out of the dating closet**

Part 1.

"I so hate all this sneaking around" Quinn sighed as she snuggled closer to her cute boyfriend. Logan kissed the top of her head and took in her beautiful aroma Vanilla and cherries "me to babe" he whispered as he rapped his arms tighter around " we will tell every soon" he promised with a gentle kiss to her soft lips "I know baby" Quinn answered with a small smile "its just not the right time" she went on as Logan as nodded his head in agreement. They had finally found a way to get away from their friends to be together , so here they were now on the beach rapped in each others arms, Quinn rested her head gently on Logan's shoulder smiling at the comfort she felt whenever she was with him. Logan gazed up at the setting sun and smiled "Its beautiful isn't it Quinn whispered as she kissed Logan's cheek , an even" bigger smile formed on his face and he looked down into her big brown eyes "not as beautiful as you" he confessed not letting their gaze drop he leaned in and kissed her softly . Quinn couldn't remember a time when mark was this romantic with her , he never said the sweet things Logan said and she new Logan meant every word of it.

Running her fingers through his dark blonde ,brown hair , she smiled against his lips and let out a low murmur, but Logan jilted backwards breaking the kiss "what's the matter sweetie" Quinn asked feeling a little pang of nerves in her belly. Logan just starred deep in Quinn's eyes "I just realised something" he stammered letting a small smile escape is lips "and what would that be" Quinn question , finally feeling a little calmer " I love you " Logan blurted out "I always have, I just didn't realise until it was almost to late" Quinn felt tears form in her eyes as Logan took her hands in his " I've never felt this way about any girl before, I always just saw them as objects , but then you happened to me , and it felt different . I don't ever want to be without you, the only time I've been truly happy is when I'm with you, you're my Angel" he finished , Quinn couldn't stop the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks " I love you to Logan, and that wont ever change, when we kissed on the bench for the first time , I new then I was in love with you and I know it now, no matter what happens or what anyone says I will always love you , I never want to be without you either" she sobbed as she smashed her lips against Logan's in most passionate kiss she had ever shared with anyone.

"hey" Quinn sighed as sauntered into the dorm room she shared with her two best friends Lola and Zoey . "why are you so happy" Zoey giggled as she looked up from her pink laptop. Quinn just sighed again and dropped onto the orange bean bag by her bed, "omg its a guy isn't. you met a guy" Lola squealed , Zoey slammed her laptop shut excitedly and crawled down to the bottom of her bed , "tell all " she laughed excitedly as Lola jumped up and down. "well" Quinn smiled "I met this really great guy , he's so cute and romantic" she gushed "who is he , does he go to PCA " Lola asked jumping down next to Zoey on her bed. "he goes to PCA " Quinn giggled " what's his name? do we know him" Zoey asked with a intrigued tone . Quinn hesitated for a minute "you know him. But I can't tell you his name right now, well not yet anyway" she smiled even more "oooh Quinn has a mystery boyfriend" Lola squealed even louder as she jumped of the bed to hug Quinn , who was now in a fit of laughter , Zoey joined the group hug and all 3 girls squealed and laughed as they tried to find out more about Quinn's mystery man.

"come on man spill" James pleaded as Logan sighed with a huge grin for like the tenth time. "yeah dude , its not like you to get this serious about a girl. Who is she" Michael added as he took a sip of his bottle of raspberry Blix "Look guys for the 100th time I can't tell you yet. you'll just have to be patience" he smirked "arrgh man!" Michael sighed "I had to put up with a love struck Chase. Now a love struck Logan " he went on, "I feel for you man ..but I gotta go ..gotta date with Zoey. See ya" James smiled before exciting the guys dorm room. Leaving Michael and Logan alone "come on dude ..please , at least give me a teeny tiny little hint" Michael begged "fine!" Logan sighed in defeat. "well. She goes to PCA, she's the smartest, cutest girl I've ever met" he gushed as a new grin formed across his handsome, yet manly face, Michael leaned forward and giggled " dude that really narrows it done" he said smirked sarcastically , Logan rolled his eyes "that's all your getting out of me" he replied with an annoyed tone, Michael just laughed "whatever man , I gotta go meet Lisa ,catch you later" he called as he left Logan alone in the dorm, lying down on his bed he shut his eyes, thinking only about one person, the love of his life, the one girl it took him almost 3 years to realize the only reason he picked on her was because he was madly in love with her "Quinn"

Part 2.

"hey hot stuff" Vince smiled as stood in the door way of Lola , Quinn and Zoey's "hey equally hot stuff" Lola smiled , as she greeted him with a kiss "how come you weren't at breakfast ?" Vince asked as he settle his hands on his girlfriends waste " I wasn't hungry ,besides I had some knitting to catch up with " Lola replied with a huge smile "well I missed you " Vince replied as he captured her lips in another kiss , bur a bleeping noise distracted them , breaking the kiss Lola looked over Vince's shoulder and spotted Quinn's cell phone, Curiosity got the better of her and she unwrapped her arms from around Vince's neck and walked over the unit by the door , she picked up Quinn's cell and saw the words you have 1 new message flashing ,she couldn't't resist the temptation and clicked on the read icon , the message flashed onto the screen and she began to read it.

Hey baby

I had so much fun last nite ,

It was the best nite of my life. Luv u so much .

Can't w8 2 see u 2nite

Love u. Logan xoxo

"omg! Omg!" Lola shrieked as she dropped the phone from her hands , "what !" Vince asked in a slightly confused tone, "Logan and Quinn , Quinn and Logan" Lola stammered as she paced back and forth across the floor , "what about Logan and Quinn" Vince asked again this time stopping in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders " Logan is. Is Quinn's mystery boyfriend" she stammered even more , "wow" Vince replied by this point Lola had got free from his gentle vice on her shoulders, " need to tell someone, need Zoey" she exclaimed in a hypnotized kind of way. Grabbing her bag, she rushed out the room , leaving Vince alone.

"Logan ..hello earth to Logan" James Laughed as he clicked his fingers in front of the boy in questions face. " oh sorry I u I um..I spaced out Logan stammerd. He hadn't really spaced out, he'd been in deep thought wondering if Quinn had got his text, she had been in the lunch cue when he had sent it , but he hadn't heard her cell bleep. "he's been doing that a lot Michael giggled as he ate a hand full of fries. Logan felt his cheeks burns , but he settled at the feel of a soft hand rapped around his. Looking down just under the table slightly, he smiled to himself , he loved how Quinn's hand felt just right in his, looking back up he smiled at her quickly and turned back to his lunch. "so what's everyone doing later" Zoey asked as she plumped a grape in her mouth , " I'm meeting Lisa at sushi Rox Michael smiled , as he ate the rest of his fries, " I thought we could see a movie on campus" James smiled at his girlfriend "sure" Zoey smiled , "what about you guys..got any plans" James asked looking from Logan to Quinn , "I have a date" Quinn smiled shyly , Zoey plumped another grape in her mouth "yeah Quinn has a mystery boyfriend" she giggled. Oh that so weird cause…wow!" Michael shrieked mid sentence " what!" Logan asked feeling increasing worried " its uh ..its nothing ..James, Zoey can I talk you guys " Michael asked motioned for the blonde hair boy and Zoey to follow him. "I wonder what that was about" Quinn laughed as she ate the remaining chips on her plate, then it hit home "Oh hell" she shrieked turning to Logan , who had a nervous expression on his face"I think Michael knows" he managed to say, "you don't say" Quinn sighed nervously, letting go of Logan's hand she rose up from the table "come on..we gotta find of they know" .

Lola Spotted three familiar people walking towards , "hey guys" she called out to them , "you are not gonna bealive this " she squelled "Quinn and Logan are dating" Zoey,James and Michael said in unisons " yeah.. omg how did you find out? She Asked "we. wait. How did you find out" Zoey asked , I read a message on Quinn's phone from Logan. He told her he loved her" Michael's eyes widened " they weren't joking" he shrieked ,"what are you talking about" Zoey asked , Michael scratched his head " about a month ago ..they uh they kind told me they we're dating" he proclaimed with a nervous laugh, " I wouldn't of believed it either" James laughed nervously "like any of us would" Lola giggled. "w what do we do. Do we tell them we know" Michael asked , after he finally managed to pick his chin of the ground. "No!" Zoey exclaimed , if they wanted us to know they would of told us , lets just give them time" she went on , "yeah Zoey's Wright" James agreed as he smiled at her, "ok " Michael replied, Lola just rolled her eyes "whatever." she mumbled as the 4 of them started walking along campus. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes but then "No way I soo need to tell them " Lola squealed excitedly "LOLA!" everyone yelled rolling there eyes

" we are so dead" Quinn sighed nervously as she and Logan walked along campus in search of the others. Logan stayed silent at first but he turned to Quinn "you know what. I don't care if they do know, I love you and I want the whole world to know you're my girl" he said warmly . Before Quinn had the chance to say a word Logan rapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. As their kiss deepened Quinn felt little more relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair, she didn't care who saw them kissing, she was just happy they didn't have to hide there love anymore. Kids walked gasping and starring but both of them were oblivious to everyone, there were in there own world . It just felt right. Unaware to them Mark Delfigalow had saw the whole thing. He had to admit even though he'd broke up with Quinn it hurt to see her with Logan, Logan Reese of all people. Not wanting to see anymore he turned and walked of in the opposite direction, his ego bruised and his heart broke, why did have to break up with her he thought. " you guys are missing the show " Mark sighed as he passed Lola, Zoey,James and Michael, "huh" Michael asked , but he caught sight of Logan and Quinn , "oh" he let out , "my" Lola added "god" Zoey finished,.

Logan Broke the kiss and smiled at Quinn, "I'm soo not embarrassed to date you, I'm proud to be your guy" he smiled warmly, Quinn felt her cheeks turn red , " your soo cute when you get embarrassed" Logan laughed as he kissed her again, but the noise of clearing throats caught their attention. Looking up they saw their friends standing with their arms folded " um surprise" Quinn laughed nervously .


End file.
